


college

by dealorism



Series: college AU [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Professor - Freeform, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, dom!Bri, gagging, student, sub!Rog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealorism/pseuds/dealorism
Summary: brian as a college professor and roger as an unruly student;brian is infuriated because roger skipped a few consecutive weeks of classes and decides to punish him.





	college

Brian is a professor at the college where he got his bachelor’s degree only years ago. After he’s completed his PhD and really needed to work in order to pay off his student debt. Due to his youth and lack of experience, he teaches beginner’s physics. His class is huge, but he tries to remember each of his students’ faces, nonetheless. One particular student stands out, not just because of his shoulder-length dishevelled hair, but particularly his poor attendance.

Brian is doing his thing, explaining a particularly difficult concept as he jots down the important points on the blackboard behind him. At the same time, he keeps his eyes on his students to make sure they are keeping up, and based on how they’re all squinting at his cursive script, with the characters all lined up a little too closely, he’s certain that they are paying attention. But his eyes brush across a blond that has his head lowered, pencil furiously scribbling on a piece of paper, the movements too quick and random for him to be jotting down notes. It’s obvious that Roger is not listening at all and is just doodling on the exercise sheet that Brian distributed to the class before the lecture started.

Trying his best to be professional and not let his anger get the best of him, Brian carries on explaining. His grip on the chalk reflects how tense he has become and breaks when he tries to write. He sighs. He checks the time from his wrist watch and notices that he only has ten more minutes until the lecture ends. There is still a lot left to explain, and he decides that he can save the rest for the next lecture.

Brian sets the chalk down and dusts his hands of the white powder before turning around to address his students. “This will be it for today’s lecture,” he says, and his voice reverberates around the big lecture hall from how quiet everyone is. “Please complete the exercises I gave you, we will be discussing the answers during our tutorial class.” He looks around the class, and notices that Roger has finally looked up from his doodles, and is now scanning what Brian wrote on the board with confusion clear on his face. “Any questions?” Brian asks, already sure that there will be none.

Just like what he thought, no one raises their hands, and he ends the class. He starts keeping his textbooks as the students leave the hall in noisy groups. He keeps an eye on the blond; once he steps off the elevated platform, Brian calls out for him.

“Taylor.”

Roger pauses and glances around before settling his eyes on Brian. He raises his chin in question, and Brian beckons for him to come closer. Roger is wearing a baggy sweatshirt with a pair of faded blue jeans with dark patches on them, his maroon backpack is casually swung over one shoulder as he saunters over to the lecturer’s desk. 

“Professor,” Roger greets as he approaches Brian, his other hand sinking into the pocket of his sweatshirt. The big hall is now empty except for the two of them, and Brian takes a deep breath before looking Roger right in the eyes.

“Do you know why I called for you?” Brian asks. He’s half a head taller than Roger, but Roger is standing far enough that it doesn’t require Brian to hang his head just to face him properly.

The moment Roger opens his mouth to reply, Brian already knows that he’s going to be difficult. “I could only hope that it’s because you want to know me better.”

Brian crosses his arms. He doesn’t like how Roger is eyeing him up and down like he is undressing him. “Mr Taylor, you are doing terribly in my subject and I notice that you don’t even pay attention when I explain during lectures. You think I don’t notice, but I do, and you never turned up to tutorials. I don’t know who you got to help you sign your attendance, but I’ll have you know that-”

Brian is cut off by Roger lazily lighting up a cigarette and blowing a puff of smoke in his face. Caught off guard, Brian chokes on the smoke and coughs hard, momentarily turning away to try to cough all the smoke and dust out of his lungs until he tears up a little. His hands ball into fists and they are shaking from how hard he is refraining from hitting his student. Brian must look pretty bad and mad when he turns back, because Roger’s amused expression quickly melts away and he stubs out the cig. Despite how hard he’s trying to keep a poker face, Brian can still see a smile hinting at the edge of Roger’s lips.

“_Never_ do that _ever_ again,” Brian says through gritted teeth.

Rog nods, and Brian feels a spike of pride like he has just tamed a wild horse.

“As I was saying, if you continue this attitude of not giving a care,” Brian almost let the word shit slip out, because he is getting distracted by Roger’s eyes - so blue in the sunlight peeking through the windows, “you’re going to have to need to repeat a year. You don’t need me to tell you how unpleasant that would be.”

Roger’s solemn expression melts into his usual nonchalance and he lets out a chuckle, almost like he doesn’t even care about anything Brian has just said to him.

“As long as I get to see you again.”

Roger bites his bottom lip and that makes Brian a little unsteady on his feet. He turns away to continue keeping his things, willing his mind not to stray and imagine what Roger could be hiding underneath that baggy sweatshirt.

* * *

It’s a few weeks later, and Brian is in his office, busy grading the quiz that he’d given the day before, a little annoyed because of how poorly his students had done. 

Roger has been absent to every lecture and tutorial since the last time Brian spoke to him, and that is already several long weeks ago. Even though he tells himself repeatedly that he doesn’t care if Roger shows up or not, he’s heavily disappointed each time he dismisses his class without Roger ever stepping foot into the room.

He’s leaning against his fist, lips pursed in annoyance as he reads through a messy answer that doesn’t make any sense when a sudden knock at his office door shocks him so much that he accidentally draws a long red line on the paper.

Without waiting for his reply, the door swings open to reveal the devil that has been hogging his mind these past few weeks. Brian snaps his eyes to the door, just in time to see Roger step inside his office, his signature sweatshirt wrinkled and his dirty blond hair in messy waves as he waltzes inside rather ungracefully.

“Hey, professor,” Roger slurs as a greeting, slamming the door close behind him. Brian’s heart speeds up, but the desire immediately melts into anger and he swiftly stands up, his chair slamming into the wall behind him.

Almost instinctively, Roger pulls a cigarette out of his pack and puts it in between his teeth.

“Oh, fuck, no,” Brian mutters under his breath and reaches out in time to pull it out of his mouth and chucks it into his paper bin. At that, Roger looks up angrily at him, but both their level of annoyance is matched. Brian crosses the room to Roger in two long strides and glares down at him. 

Roger’s glare melts into an appreciative grin once his eyes travel up and down Brian’s frame, a sly smile slowly curving the edges of his lips like he’s seen what he likes. That only makes Brian even angrier and he takes a menacing step towards Roger, forcing him to look up to him.

“Why didn’t you show up for the past few weeks?” Brian asks, his voice rough and deep and nothing like how he usually sounds like. 

Roger cocks his head to one side with a cheeky grin. “Was out partying the previous nights and couldn’t wake up.”

Without Brian himself even noticing, his right hand snakes up from beside his thigh to deftly wrap around Roger’s neck, forcing his chin even higher. Brian can feel Roger’s pulse against his palm as he pushes Roger until he hits the wall behind him.

“Do you wish to fail this class?” Brian asks, his voice low.

“I-”

“Do you want me so badly that you’d risk your future just to be in my class?” Brian whispers as he inches closer to Roger until their bodies are only centimeters apart. 

Brian can very clearly feel how affected Roger is by his words, words that he didn’t even notice slipped out because he is so consumed by anger and desire. Roger’s neck artery pulses strongly against Brian’s palm and it’s only making Brian’s head cloud with thick desire. Roger has lost all playfulness from before and is now breathing harshly into the air between them, catching his bottom lip between his teeth with his eyes wide.

Brian lets out a low groan and he very lightly digs his nails into Roger’s tender skin.

“Stop that. Don’t make me do it for you.”

As if challenging him, Roger raises his chin higher and releases his lip, where the redness spreads deliciously before he slowly swipes it with his tongue to wet it. 

Without missing a beat, Brian presses their bodies together and grunts when he realises that Roger can feel how hard he is underneath his baggy grey slacks. The playful glint returns to Roger’s eyes along with his grin and he gently rolls his hips against Brian’s. The sudden wave of pleasure that shoots up his body causes Brian to shut his eyes tightly and hiss through gritted teeth and his fingers tighten ever so slightly around Roger’s neck.

He’s sure that Roger’s neck is going to bruise by how tight his grip is, but he doesn’t give a fuck. He needs to teach Roger a lesson he will never forget.

Brian grinds harshly onto Roger and Roger lets out a surprised noise that melts into a pleasured whimper that makes Brian go crazy. He spins the both of them around until Roger’s back is against his office door, where he swiftly locks the knob before snaking his hand up Roger’s body and underneath his sweatshirt.

He is very pleased to find soft skin against hard muscles and his long fingers explore appreciatively until he reaches his chest. When the tip of his finger grazes against Roger’s nipple, Roger lets out a moan that sends blood soothing south, and Brian grows even harder.

Brian releases Roger’s neck and steps away, pleased at how the redness immediately spreads across the span of Roger’s neck, the tight grip he had evident on his skin as blotches of dark red. Roger’s light eyes are now dark with dilated pupils, and that makes him look even more enticing.

“Take off your shirt,” Brian commands and turns around to put away the papers he’d been grading. He needs space for whatever he’s about to do to Roger and he can no longer wait. 

When his desk is almost completely cleared, he turns around to see a half naked Roger, flushed and breathing hard and so ready to be ruined.

Brian slips off his blazer and slowly unbuttons his white shirt as he sits on the edge of his desk. He lets the thin material hang around his torso and beckons for Roger to come to him. The air is cool against his chest and stomach and Brian suppresses a shiver as Roger now stands before him, eyes and wide and ready for his next command.

Brian lets his hand start from Roger’s navel and slowly travel upwards, tracing his skin with a feather-light touch and feeling his shivers until his reaches his cheek, softly caressing the bruise now forming at his jaw.

“Such a good boy for me now, aren’t you?”

His other hand dives into Roger’s hair and gently pulls on his roots.

“But let’s not forget about all those weeks you’ve been absent - you need to be punished for that.”

Brian traces his thumb across Roger’s bottom lip before he slips it inside.

“Suck.”

Roger obediently sucks and traces his tongue around Brian’s calloused finger, his eyes never leaving his. Then Brian pulls his finger out and it releases with a pop.

“Such a good, good, boy,” Brian grunts. “What do you want?” he asks, roughly palming his erection that is straining against his slacks.

“Your cock,” Roger replies hungrily and drops to his knees. “Please.”

Seeing Roger on his knees for him is driving Brian mad. He nods, and that is all Roger needs before his quick fingers start working on Brian’s zipper and pulling his boxers down.

Springing free, his cock is almost as red as Roger’s neck and it feels so good to not have it straining against the restraints of his slacks. Then Roger’s fingers are curling around the base of his cock and he closes his mouth around him, plunging the head of his cock inside his hot, wet mouth. Brian’s head falls back as a loud groan slips out of his lips at the sensation. His fingers sink back into Roger’s hair to help him go deeper and faster. 

The wet sounds made by Roger throat-fucking his cock is amplified by the good acoustics of his office and they’re pushing him, getting him closer to the brink by the second.

He forces Roger up onto his feet and kisses him hard, exploring his mouth and tasting himself on his tongue. He flips their position and bends Roger over his desk, but purses his lips at Roger’s jeans still hanging around his hips.

“Strip. Now.”

Roger obeys like the good boy he is and shoves both his jeans and boxers down before quickly returning to his position bent over the desk. Brian now has a perfect view of Roger’s lovely ass and without warning, he gives his ass cheeks two sound slaps. That pulls a loud whine from Roger as he tries to move away, but he’s trapped between Brian’s legs. Brian cannot have other teaching staff find out whatever is happening here, despite it being well over working hours. He grabs the tie he had discarded long ago and bunch it up before shoving it into Roger’s mouth to silence his moans. He continues to spank Roger for each lecture and tutorial he missed, deeply enjoying the sting of his palm against Roger’s cheeks and the way Roger jerks and arches his back at his hard slaps.

Eventually Brian has had enough. He runs his hands soothingly across Roger’s red and abused ass cheeks, hearing his muffled whimpers. He needs to be inside Roger now, but he doesn’t have his bottle of lube as this is his university office. So he pulls out Roger’s gag and replaces the tie with his fingers, wetting them with Roger’s own saliva before he reaches behind to trace a wet finger between his cheeks.

Roger arches his back at the feeling. Brian would love to tease him further, but his cock is aching and leaking onto Roger’s ass cheeks, and he has no more patience. He gathers more of Roger’s saliva and sinks one finger into Roger’s tight heat. 

The feeling is phenomenal and Brian cannot even imagine having that heat wrapped around his cock.

The blond is squirming and moaning against Brian as he continues to finger him open, working a second finger inside and he gasps before breaking into a long and shaky moan. Brian spreads his fingers and tries to find Roger’s sensitive spot, rubbing against his walls until Roger jerks violently against his fingers and chokes out a muffled cry. Brian smirks and he continuously rubs against Roger’s prostate. He works his third finger in, now fucking three long fingers in and out of Roger, getting him ready for his cock. 

When Roger is writhing and open enough, Brian pulls his fingers out and reaches for the tie to gag Roger again. He spits into his palm and wets his cock, giving himself several tight pumps before positioning himself at Roger’s entrance. One of his hands presses against the back of Roger’s neck and the other supports himself on the desk. Then he pushes into Roger and almost faints at the tight, wet and hot feeling that immediately surrounds his sensitive cock. “Ah, fuck,” he grunts and pushes all the way in until his hips are flushed against Roger’s ass. Roger’s moans are mostly muffled by his makeshift gag, but he can still feel the vibrations with his hand on his neck.

Brian gives the both of them some time to adjust to the feeling before he pulls out until only his head is left inside and thrusts sharply back in, hard, extremely pleased by the sound of his hips slapping against Roger. Roger clenches desperately around Brian’s cock and with that any remaining control Brian has left slips away. He starts a fast and hard rhythm, pounding Roger to the hilt with every thrust, making sure to go deep as he searches for Roger’s prostate. He can only hear his own grunts and Roger’s muffled whines and sharp moans, eyes focusing on the way his cock disappears into Roger during every hard thrust. He grinds on Roger’s prostate on his way in and Roger screams into his gag, clenching hard around Brian. Brian’s hand is now gripping Roger’s shoulder tightly as he continues to grind into Roger in that angle, now nailing his spot with every thrust.

There is something so incredibly sexy about the way his shirt hangs open as he furiously thrusts into Roger, and how Roger’s hands ball up into tight fists beside his face, desperate for release. Brian’s thrusts are growing sloppy as he nears his climax, and Roger has started to clench repeatedly around him, pushing him further up.

A few more shaky and irregularly paced thrusts later and Brian comes, spilling inside of Roger violently as he lazily thrusts through it. “Come for me, baby,” Brian grunts, rolling his hips in a circular motion and reaching down for Roger’s cock. His fingers wrap around Roger’s cock and rubs the wet head, feeling Roger clench one last time around his softening cock before he comes hard. He spills into Brian’s hand and desk and cries out, the broken sound muffled by the tie in his mouth. Brian strokes him through his release and bends down to plant a kiss on Roger’s shoulder, where there are now crescent shaped marks where Brian’s nails have been digging into his skin.

Brian gingerly pulls out of Roger and his come immediately starts dripping out of Roger’s stretched hole. Brian reaches forward to remove the gag from Roger, who has completely collapsed onto the desk, his legs shaking as he pants, coming down from his orgasm.

Brian throws his soiled tie onto the floor and walks around his desk to collapse into his own chair, nearly tripping over his own trousers pooling around his ankles. His muscles are sore and he has never been more tired. He glances at Roger, who has started to doze off, still leaning against his desk, his dirty blond hair even messier now and matted together with sweat.

He has just fucked his student.

He shouldn’t, but he likes it a lot and can’t wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by an artwork i saw on pinterest - brian in a suit holding a stack of papers and roger beside him in a sweatshirt and a cigarette in his hand. also this is the first fic i'm posting here, a maylor one, despite my user being about dealor, lol! anyways i hope you liked this dom!Bri as much as i do ;)


End file.
